1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more specifically to an exercise machine with multiple fixtures and multiple functions enabling it to be operated in different ways by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise in-doors has become more and more prevalent in the modern society. An exercise machine that provides multiple functions to users is one of the most popular facilities for in-door exercise. The traditional exercise machine is either compact and simple in structure but limited in its capability or is very versatile with a large and complex structure.